Caminatas a medianoche
by DelienCiel
Summary: Bien, es corto, Draco y Hermione se encuentran por los pasillos de Hogwarts por la noche.


Caminatas a medianoche  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger se encontraba en su séptimo año, y todo para ella había cambiado, no sabía como ni cuando había pasado, pero ya no quedaba nada que ella pudiera hacer, uno no puede mandar al corazón. Por mucho que intentara, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza ni de su corazón, ¿Cómo se suponía que debía concentrarse en la clase de ese modo?, Lo peor de todo era que tenía que verlo siempre. Cada vez que tocaba pociones, se llevaba varios puntos menos para su casa por mirarlo casi toda la clase, Snape le había llamado la atención ya varias veces y esto era todas las clases, sus amigos habían notado esto y se encontraban bastante preocupados, ella no les iba a decir el porqué de sus distracciones, no señor, eso nunca, ella pensaba que todo esto que sentía era nada más que algo pasajero y que pasaría en cualquier momento, tal y como llegó, pero no fue así, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, ella ya no podía seguir negándoselo a si misma, por más que quisiera que solo fuera algo de su imaginación, tenía que admitirlo, ella estaba enamorada de él, quien la había molestado, insultado y hecho la vida imposible desde su primer año en Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, ¿Cómo podía ser posible?, eso era lo que Hermione se preguntaba cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche...cada noche.  
  
Cada noche él invadía sus sueños, sueños que solo la deprimían aún más, porque ella sabía que él jamás sentiría lo mismo por ella, él la odiaba y eso no cambiaría.  
  
¿Porqué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?, otra pregunta que venía a la cabeza de Hermione cada vez que pensaba en eso, ¿Porqué no podía olvidarlo?, lo que más quería ella era olvidarse de él para siempre, y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, ¿Cómo olvidarlo si está todo el tiempo cerca?, ¿Si tiene que escuchar su voz todos los días?, de ese modo nunca llegaría a olvidarlo, quizás lo mejor que podía hacer era comenzar a conocer a otros chicos, salir, divertirse, eso sonaba fácil, pero no lo era, ¿Quién querría salir con ella?, era cierto que ella ya no era la misma de antes, era alta y su cabello era mucho más manejable, su silueta era casi perfecta, pero aún así, no había tenido una cita.  
  
Aunque igual tenía a sus amigos, se sentía sola, además de todo lo que sentía, también estaba la soledad, claro, era de esperarse, Harry y Ron pasaban más tiempo con sus novias, ella era la única del grupo que aún no tenía novio, Harry había estado hace un tiempo saliendo con Ginny y Ron estaba con Lavender, el tiempo que tenían para ella era bastante menos que antes, eso le recordaba a su tercer año y le deprimía un poco.  
  
Ella ahora se encontraba tendida en su cama, reflexionando, ya casi a punto de largarse a llorar, ¿Porqué todo tiene que ser así?, ¿Porqué su vida tiene que ser tan difícil? Ella ya estaba cansada de todo esto, solo quería olvidarse de todo, puede que salir a caminar un rato le ayude a dormir mejor y aclarar su mente, pero ya era muy tarde, Filch la podía encontrar y con ese ánimo no le vendría muy bien una detención, pero si eso la ayudaba a aclararse, ¿Porqué no?, solo debía tener cuidado, como ya era muy tarde no podía pedirle la capa prestada a Harry, pero además no estaba de humor como para andar con capas para que nadie la viera, y algo le decía que era mejor así, se fijó en que sus compañeras de habitación se encontraran bien dormidas y se aseguró de no despertarlas. Todo estaba muy oscuro, más que otras veces, comenzó a caminar sin sentido, hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, y no tuvo tiempo de esconderse, para su suerte no era Filch, pero era la persona con quién menos quería encontrarse en aquel momento...  
  
"Granger, ¿qué haces aquí a estas horas?" Preguntó Draco Malfoy  
  
"Lo mismo podría preguntar yo, Malfoy" Contestón ella  
  
Luego dio media vuelta para devolverse a su sala común, pero algo, o alguien la detuvo, "espera" Draco la tomó por el brazo.  
  
"¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?" Preguntó enfadada Hermione.  
  
Draco la apoyó contra la pared por el brazo que le tenía tomado, y posicionó sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione, ella no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y tampoco quería reaccionar, luego Draco bajó las manos de los hombros de Hermione hasta llegar nuevamente a sus manos, las presionó suavemente contra la pared, se acercó a ella hasta que sus caras quedarán a nada más que unos cuatro centímetros de distancia, "¿Qué--Qué haces, Malfoy?" murmuró Hermione, Draco la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y de reojo a sus labios, él contestó "Solo guarda silencio", en un murmuro que era muy sensual para Hermione. Ella podía sentir como se le revolvía el estómago, como millones de hormigas recorrían todo su cuerpo, como la tibia respiración de Draco chocaba contra sus labios, Draco se acercó a ella un poco más, en ese momento, él rozo sus labios, los siguió rozando, buscando el encaje perfecto para besarla, y lo encontró, lenta y débilmente comenzó a besarla, fue soltando de a poco sus manos de las de ella y las colocó sobre su cintura, Hermione puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Draco, de a poco el beso se fue rompiendo, y se miraron fijamente por un corto periodo de tiempo, luego Draco le sonrió burlonamente y preguntó, "¿Porqué me respondiste?", a lo que ella contestó, "¿Porqué me besaste?", él le dio su respuesta, primero colocando una mano en la mejilla de Hermione "Bueno..." Comenzó él "jamás pensé que algún día llegaría a decirte esto pero así es, yo te amo, Hermione" a pesar de que sonaba sincero por primera vez, en la cabeza de Hermione rondaban muchas preguntas, y solo dijo la primera que se le vino a la boca "¿No estás hablando en serio?", Draco se sintió un poco...dolido, pero podía comprender que Hermione dudara, "Nunca había hablado más en serio" Le contestó  
  
"Yo también te amo" Respondió Hermione, aún sin creer que esto fuera real, que solo era otro de esos sueños que a menudo tenía. Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos nuevamente, y se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez más fuerte, luego se separaron, se despidieron, y cada uno volvió a su respectiva habitación sin ningún problema.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
N/A: Hi!, bien, este es realmente el primer fic que hice, pero no lo había querido enviar porque no me había gustado mucho como había quedado, pero es que he visto tan pocos fics de esta pareja que decidí enviarlo igual, bueno, este es un corto, así que no tendrá más capítulos, me hubiera gustado que continuara, pero creo que lo dejaría a medias, no lo podría terminar. Ojalá que les haya gustado, no es muy bueno, pero... well. Bye! 


End file.
